


How Do You Function In This?

by KokoKistune



Series: Destiel OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoKistune/pseuds/KokoKistune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wearing Each Others Clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Function In This?

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first sex scene I'd ever written for Dean and Cas! I haven't edited it so its all original!

Well this is awkward. Dean stared at himself in the mirror.

This was so wrong.

He shifted uncomfortably in the trench coat and waited for the angel to reveal himself. Why was it taking so long? Honestly. All he had to do was put on jeans and a shirt, along with his jacket.’

Getting impatient, Dean knocked on the bathroom door and jokingly said, “Hey Cas? Didja fall in or something?” He heard a grunt from inside and just shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the wall. How does Castiel do anything in this?

Raising his arms above his head, he felt restricted as awaited the angel to reveal himself. “…Dean I don’t like this. I-I can’t figure it out.” As he was about to reply, the bathroom door slammed open, revealing a flustered Castiel and an unbuttoned flannel, revealing his bare chest.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat. While he stood there frozen, Castiel bit his lip, looking down at the unbuttoned shirt. “Dean? Are you okay?” He tilted his head ever so slightly as he realized Dean had frozen.

Snapping back to reality, Dean tore his eyes from that toned chest, those pink nipples… Clearing his throat, he managed to make eye contact with the flustered angel.

“Y-Yea? What’s wrong?”

Castiel watched as Dean subconsciously licked his lips and tried to deduce a meaning behind it. Humans were so complicated, what was Dean feeling? Shaking the thought away, he gestured to his bare chest, to the buttons. He watched as Dean’s eyes flicked around, examining his chest thoroughly.

“Is something wrong with my chest?” Dean felt his heart race again, and he felt his cheeks heat up and he knew he was blushing. How lame. Castiel crinkled his eyes and he again tried to deduce what was wrong.

“Dean I don’t understand. You are looking at me like a hungry animal. Are you alright?” Biting his lip again, Dean took a breath in, making eye contact at the now thoroughly confused angel. Oh how badly he just wanted to run his hands down that chest.

Castiel shivered slightly as Dean’s hand touched his chest, trailing down and lingering on his stomach. It felt better than he actually thought it would. It was warm and he just wanted to embrace him. To hold him close and place loving kisses all over his chest.

“…Dean?” Once again being thrown into reality, he realized that he was _actually_ touching Castiel. Freezing, he didn’t know what to do. How was he supposed to explain himself? Retracting his hands, he fidgeted nervously.

Taking a shaky breath him, he shoved his hands in his pockets, so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch him again. His eyes darted around the room, stopping anywhere but those enticingly blue eyes. He could feel the angel trying to figure things out. Dean was acting weird, and this wasn’t something the angel was educated in.

Lust? No, Dean wasn’t just lusting for Castiel, he was feeling for him. He had these feelings inside him that wanted to surface but kept getting pushed back down. Shoved into a little box with thousands of chains.

Dean was afraid to feel that way again. The last time he truly cared for someone in a non-familial way was… Lisa and Ben. That didn’t end well. So as far as Dean was concerned, he wasn’t stepping in that boat again.

Castiel could sense that Dean was hiding something, locking it away, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. As he was lost in thought, he didn’t notice Dean take a step closer. Coming back to reality, he noticed Dean was buttoning the shirt for him.

He just looked from the Dean’s hands up to his face, he was concentrating on the buttons, and he obviously didn’t want to look the angel in the eye. Feeling his heart ache, Castiel questioned this feeling inside of him.

Was he in the same boat as Dean? He didn’t understand these complicated feelings, but he knew one thing. He craved Dean’s touch. He couldn’t suppress the shiver once he felt Dean’s hand linger on his chest. The feelings that welled up as he trailed his hand down gently…

“….Cas? Cas? Dude you okay?” Now Dean was looking at him, Castiel stared right into those beautiful green eyes he couldn’t seem to get away from, not that he wanted to though.

“…Dean.” Was his only response. The named just flitted off his tongue. It felt so right to say, even though he’d been saying that name for as long as he can remember. He felt Dean’s hands lingering on the last button and he just went with his gut.

Grabbing Dean’s hand, he reached and placed it on his heart, of course now over the flannel that covered his bare chest. His heart was racing because of Dean. He wanted to convey this, but he didn’t know how.

Castiel watched as the realization set in Dean’s face. It started out as shock, watching his hand levitate towards the angel’s chest, not by his own accord. The shock faded to fear for a moment as he felt his heart racing. Dean must’ve thought he was afraid, though it quickly changed to confusion, as he realized that wasn’t true.

Confusion lingered for a while as Dean fought to figure out why the hell Castiel’s heart would beat so fast in his presence. Inside, the box was shaking violently, trying to let out those feelings he keeps shoving down. It was trying to tell him that what he was thinking was true.

They stood like that for a few minutes. Their eyes searching each other for something. Castiel was searching for the truth while Dean was trying to keep his feelings down.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Dean could feel the box opening. He couldn’t keep the locks on anymore. Feeling something soft on his lips, his eyes shot open, to meet with those blue eyes. Castiel just did what was in his gut. He was scared, so scared that Dean didn’t feel the same way, or wouldn’t admit he felt the same, and would push him away.

Castiel was afraid Dean would try and push him away again, like he did with Lisa and Ben. He didn’t want that to happen. Even if it meant he had to hide his true feelings and just be a friend for Dean, he would do it. He didn’t want to separate from the hunter again.

Dean just stood in shock. He didn’t move or flinch away, but he was fighting emotions. He was fighting back every instinct to just push Castiel down and ravage him.

His box had one tiny lock left, and Castiel had broken it.

It hurt both of them. Dean was afraid he was going to hurt the angel, while the angel in question was terrified he hurt Dean right then and there. Maybe it was too much, maybe he just needed to leave. But he couldn’t bring himself to just zap out of there.

“I-I’m sorry…” Castiel muttered, his voice was shaking as he downcast his eyes. Dean saw the tremble and he felt his heart ache again. He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out, making the already terrified Castiel even more scared.

This was the opposite effect. Castiel had never stunned Dean to the point where he couldn’t even speak. Maybe he was so repulsed at the fact a man just kissed him. Castiel fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. He had let go of Dean’s had a while ago, and it hasn’t moved since he placed it there.

A tiny spark of hope danced around in his heart, but soon it was crushed when the hand dropped to the hunter’s side.

For the first time, Castiel noticed that Dean was wearing his clothes. A small smile appeared on his face as he kept his gaze anywhere but those green ones.

“Y-You look pretty weird in my clothes. I probably look really weird in yours as well.” Castiel just rambled, he didn’t know why he was talking or what he was saying, but he turned around in a slow circle, showing himself off.

Dean watched as Castiel turned. He looked damn good in Dean’s clothes. _Though they’d look better on the ground._ The thought ran through Dean’s mind as his eyes lingered on the way Castiel’s ass looked in his jeans. _Damn._

Licking his lips again, he took a step toward the angel, they just kept inching closer and closer to the wall.

Finally finishing his circle, he noticed that Dean had taken a step closer to him, in turn causing him to take a step back, though finding a wall to his dismay. He could just disappear, he could just leave Dean.

The thought immediately disappeared from his mind as he made eye contact. It was an accident and it was a mistake. The hunter looked pained, but they didn’t break their gaze. What was that in his eyes? Longing? Want?

Castiel didn’t want to believe it, and as he was about to say something about the proximity he was stopped.

It wasn’t rough, or harsh like he expected. It was gentle, full of feelings that couldn’t be conveyed through words. It was quiet and it was short. He longed for them to be connected again. For their lips to brush together once again.

Though the kiss was broken, they stayed at the current proximity. He could hear Dean’s heavy breathing, like he was fighting a battle with himself. Castiel just stayed still, breathing lightly. He wanted to wrap his arms around Dean and tell him everything was okay, that it’s okay for him to be feeling this way, but he knew better.

The only thing that can get through this is Dean himself.

Without even looking, he could tell Dean had his hands balled up in fists. He was angry and sad. He was dealing with these emotions that just spilled over and he’s not sure if he can handle them.

To his surprise, Castiel felt a shaky hand unbuttoning his shirt. He felt Dean’s breathing by his ear, it was heavy and when he spoke, his voice was gruff and full of pain,

“You know… These clothes would look better on the floor…”

The hands finished unbuttoning the shirt and started to explore the bare chest laid out in front of him. His fingers brushed over the pink nub, earning a small whimper from the man in question.

Grinning, he leaned over and kissed his neck, feeling the little stubble was actually quite comforting to Dean. His hands explored as they now ran down his back, his fingertips poking into the tight pants.

“You know your ass looks great in my pants…” He breathed as he nipped the angel’s neck, earning another whimper. His hands ran over the pants as he cupped Castiel’s ass, pulling him close so he could grind his growing erection against the angel.

Dean let out a small moan as he grinded against the angel, also achieving small moans from the other. Bringing his hands back up, he inched the flannel off and threw it across the room.

Once again meeting eye to eye, their lips crashed down onto on each other, this time Castiel was returning the kiss as his hands now wandered on Dean’s chest. He quickly pushed the trench coat off, setting it to the side as he pushed himself against the hunter, pulling at the tie.

Licking Castiel’s bottom lip, he begged for entrance, almost just forcing his tongue in. The angel tasted good, his tongue explored the new area as he moaned into his mouth, the two tugging at each other’s clothes, Castiel having a bit of a hard time getting all of Dean’s layers off.

“Dammit…” Castiel broke the kiss for air as he was trying to strip Dean’s clothes off. This was a new feeling as well. He wanted something, something specific but he couldn’t put a finger on it. He wanted Dean.

Hearing a small chuckle from the taller man, he looked up, meeting those mesmerizing green again. He felt his knees go weak and he thought he might fall, so he just leaned into Dean’s chest.

“Let’s go to the bed, kay?” Dean’s smile was blinding, he seemed truly happy. Maybe he finally got a hold on his feelings? If so, Castiel couldn’t be happier. He realized that in order to be truly happy, he needed to be with Dean, no matter the costs.

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and began to lead him to the bed, and when he turned around Dean’s gaze hadn’t left him.

Feeling his face heat up, they finally reached the bed. Before Dean could do anything, Castiel pushed him down, moving to straddle his hips. He heard a grunt from Dean as he grinded his hips in a circle, causing their now half-erections to barely push together.

Castiel leaned over and fully pulled the dress shirt off of Dean, whose eyes were now glazed over with lust. Kissing his neck, the angel left little love bites as he began to crave more. He _needed_ Dean.

“Dean…” was the only thing he could get out before Dean rolled over, now on top of him. He immediately locked their lips and began another battle as he slowly yanked his jeans off of Castiel. He heard a whimper escape from the lips he was kissing as he wrapped his hand around the fully erect angel.

It was hot in his hand, and it was twitching in response. Looking over his face, Dean could tell that Castiel wasn’t used to this. He didn’t understand what he was feeling, and he was tempted to stop. But he couldn’t. He also _needed, craved_ the angel.

There was no way he was getting away tonight.

Slowly, he started a slow rhythm to get him used to the feeling. He loved the fact that he could make the angel writhe beneath him. To writhe from _his_ touch.

Castiel was his, and his only.

No one else could have _his_ angel.

After a little, Castiel seemed impatient so he began to pump his hand faster, a more steady rhythm as he placed kissed down his chest, nibbling on his nipple, causing a yelp to escape as he bucked his hips up, wanting more from Dean.

Trailing his tongue down, he nipped at the angel’s hip, soon kissing the tip of his erection. Hearing another yelp, he licked the slit, tasting the salty pre-come and soon took the head into his mouth, earning another buck of the hips from beneath him.

Teasing the tip, he took some of the length into his mouth, beginning a steady rhythm with his mouth as he felt those warm hands thread themselves through his hair, begging for more. He could feel him pulsing and aching in his mouth, he wouldn’t last much longer, and Dean didn’t think he could last much longer either. His own erection was twitching in his tight dress pants as well.

Pulling his mouth off of Castiel, he ignored the whimper as he reached over to the dresser, grabbing the bottle of lube. Thank God he didn’t move this.

“Alright Cas… This might feel a bit uncomfortable, so I’m going to go slow with my fingers, kay?” After acquiring a nod, he squeezed some of the lube onto his hand, warming it up on his fingers. He placed his index finger on the entrance, slowly pushing in, feeling Castiel tense up.

“Cas… Relax… It’s okay, trust me. I won’t hurt you.” He pushed his finger further in as Castiel relaxed a little, his hand gripping Dean’s free one.

Nodding at Castiel, he added another finger, getting a moan from the angel now. He scissored his fingers as he watched the angel’s expressions twist and change from pain to pleasure.

A smile rested on Dean’s face as he finally added the third finger, hoping to prepare him for what was next.

“…Dean I want it… NOW.” Castiel begged as he pulled his fingers out, pulling his pants down, revealing his own aching problem. He applied the lubricant, it was cool as he lathered it on, warming it up.

Grabbing Castiel’s hips, he placed the tip on the entrance. “Are you ready Cas? Tell me to stop when it hurts too much.” Slowly pushing in, he got about halfway before he noticing the pain twisting in the angel’s expression.

Fear built inside him as he was about to pull out, but was stopped by Castiel’s hand. “D-Don’t worry I’m just… Getting used to it…” After a few moment he gave him the okay to push all the way in.

Once they were bottomed out, Dean let out a pleased groan.

“Jesus Cas…” He had to refrain from going crazy right there, he met those mesmerizing blue eyes again as he connected their lips, getting a stifled ‘move’ from the lips against his.

Slowly, he pulled out so barely the tip was inside him and pushed back in, causing moans to escape the man beneath him. He started up a slow steady rhythm so that Castiel could get used to the feeling.

“Faster Dean…” Castiel begged as he was gripping the sheets, white-knuckled. Dean took that moment and pulled out agonizingly slow, only to slam back into him, causing him to choke out in pleasure.

Now Dean began a fast steady rhythm, slamming in Castiel, hitting that sweet spot every now and then. Not long after, he could feel heat coiling in his belly.

“Cas… I’m done for…”

“…Me too… Dean!” Reaching down, Dean grabbed Castiel’s member and started pumping in about the same rhythm he was thrusting. Soon the two were moaning out loudly as they released.

Pulling out just in time, he ended up releasing all over Castiel’s chest, along with Castiel. Falling on top of the angel, he reveled in what just happened.

“I love you…” Dean heard from beneath him. Biting his lip he used what little energy he had to push himself up, connecting their lips once more in a sweet kiss. He couldn’t say it yet, but he could convey it through his actions.

Sitting up, he breathed in the scent of the room. It was musky and smelled of sex. Looking at the mess the angel now was, he stood up extending his hand to help the angel up.

“Come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That turned out WAY longer than I expected it to… Well that was my first time writing a sex scene between these two (like actual sex) I hope I didn’t do too bad! PLEASE PLEASE review! It gets me inspired. I wrote all of this because of ONE reviewer! Thank you! I originally had no idea for this chapter, only that it’d start awkward. I had NO intention of making it into… this, and well, it just happened! I really hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks so much!


End file.
